


Pressed Ties and Bloodied Shoes

by askinfresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), F/M, Reader centric, Reader-Insert, Sans Being Sans, Slow Burn, or around there maybe 1930s, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askinfresh/pseuds/askinfresh
Summary: Everything you ever were told about monsters was that they were just that, monsters. They killed with magic that no human could defend against and collected your soul as a prize. While there had always been gangs and a mob boss or two, the arrival of monsters triggered an all out street war. The humans and monsters were harshly divided, a powerful mob ruling over each side. Only a few brave humans and monsters ever dared to cross the imaginary borders in this city, but of course you just had to be one of them.





	Pressed Ties and Bloodied Shoes

Your feet skid and you stumble as you turn a sharp corner, correcting your course in your mental map of the compound. There’s a loud curse from behind you as you hear and feel the vibrations of something embedding into the wall at end of the hallway you were just sprinting down. A breathless huff and a ghost of a smile graces your lips at the clear frustration laced in that single curse word. You still might not make it out of here, but at least you’re giving that bastard a run for their money. Another turn is coming up and you duck around it just in time to feel wind rush against the back of your neck as something bright blue whizzes by your head. That one was too close for comfort.

“Stop running kid! You can’t keep this up for long!”

That grating yell was closer than you would’ve liked it to be and you willed your legs to move faster. Thank god you had ditched that obnoxious skirt earlier, the worn but well fitting pants you wore underneath them were much better suited for getting chased. A second set of thundering footsteps joined the first and you could make out another voice talking to the yelling one you’d just heard. More were joining the chase.

Another right turn, then an immediate left. You were getting close, you might actually be able to make it out of here in one piece and with your prize. Just to double check you pressed the palm of your hand against your left ribs, feeling the irregular, vaguely rectangular outline of the device tucked under a strap around your middle you’d worn for this very reason. It was still secure even through all your bobbing and weaving and you felt a small sense of relief. It wouldn’t do you or the original owners currently chasing you any good if it slipped out and broke against the hard tile flooring.

“There’s no way out! Just give up you little shit! We have people at every exit!”

The voice, despite sounding slightly breathless, seemed triumphant and you could understand why. With all the exits blocked you’d just be running in circles until you finally tired out and got caught. That would definitely be the case, _if_ you were planning on using an exit in the first place. Which, frankly, would’ve been an idiotic idea. You’d done this enough to know not to make that kind of rookie mistake.

Two more turns. Just two more then you’d be out of here. They made the hallways deliberately twisting and confusing to throw intruders off, which to their credit it often did, but it also made it hard to get a good line of sight on someone making a run for it. You threw your hands up to shove off the wall as you took a corner a little too sharply, sweat making the fly away hairs around your face stick to your skin and tickle the corners of your eyes. You fought the urge to wipe them away, unwilling to obscure your sight even for a moment. Not when you were this close. If this worked, this would be the biggest heist you’d ever done. By far. You were almost to the last turn, if you could just stay ahead of this _obnoxiously_ fast and persistent guard for a few more seconds…

“Gotcha bitch!”

You turned the corner only to have the back of your shirt grabbed, making a few of your front buttons pop off as you were choked with your own shirt. Coming to an abrupt stop you yanked the fabric out of your pursuers grasp by spinning around on the spot, only to have a glowing blue spear abruptly pressed against your neck. You froze, your breathing heavy and labored from the extensive chase, and looked up into the yellow, predatory eyes of your captor. Her, at least you assumed it was a her, long red hair was messy and stuck to her face with sweat just like yours but thats where the similarities ended. Her face and body were covered in blue scales that seemed to shimmer with exhilaration as her fang filled smile widened. She was terrifying, in every sense of the word, and you felt some of the color drain from your face. You’d heard about this monster before, a terrifying fish lady with hair like fire that skewered her enemies by the dozens. She was rumored to be high ranking in the nearby monster mob and was known for being one of the best fighters they had. If you had known she had been here, you never would’ve taken this job.

Her serrated smile seemed to get impossibly wider as she apparently saw the recognition on your face. “Thats right human, you decided to steal from the wrong-”

“Undyne! Don’t kill it yet! We need it for questioning!”

The second voice you’d heard earlier rounded the corner, a literal living skeleton, and it made the fish monster flick her gaze over her shoulder for just a second. It was just what you needed. Those few seconds of distraction were all you needed to make a dash to your left and throw yourself headfirst down your escape route: a garbage chute mounted into the wall. You felt claws slice into your ankle and you yell out, only barely hearing a furious scream that sounded like “PAPYRUS!” over your own cry of pain. You kick out blindly and connect with something and the claws let go, allowing you to half fall half slide down the metal chute freely. You scream as you tumble down the twisting metal tunnel, praying that your ride didn’t ditch you the second they heard the alarm go off, and brace your arms out in front of you to try and soften your landing.

Amber light fills your vision and the chute dumps you onto unyielding dirt. With a yelp of pain you manage to land on your arm and shoulder and roll onto your side, thankfully not on the side the device is hidden. Your leg is burning and you can feel warm blood trickling into your shoe. You know for sure you’ve badly bruised your elbow and shoulder blade but you don’t stop to examine either injury, you’re not home free yet. You haul yourself to your feet and break into a stumbling run, limping and trailing blood but the adrenaline of nearly getting caught and killed makes you faster than ever. You dodge your way around dumpsters and discarded boxes left to rot, using the minimal street lights on either end of the ally to navigate around each obstacle. Rats and mice were scattering at your approaching footfalls as if you were chasing them and not also running for your life. Gravel turned to concrete as you made it to the sidewalk and you looked around frantically, trying to locate your ride. Please please still be here…

You heard a crash come from the alley behind you and your heart jumps into your throat. Shit, did they really dive down after you? You start jogging up the street, looking for any sign of the old black chevy pickup truck that was your ticket to safety when you saw headlights round the corner. Hope blossomed in your chest and you ran towards the twin lights with all the energy you had left. The car seemed to see you and started heading your way and you could’ve cried in relief. “Russ! Over here quick!”

Your go-to get away driver, Russell Wales, waves at you and pulls over to your side to the road with a squeal of tires. You hop into the bed of the rusty truck even as Russ is already starting to pull away and you look back just in time to see several boxes fly out of the entrance of the alleyway, all of them impaled with the same glowing spears that’d been held to your throat just a minute earlier. The fish monster, Undyne you supposed her name was, burst out into the street with the skeleton monster you’d gotten a glimpse of earlier right on her heels. She looked around and made eye contact with you for a split second before Russ rounded a sharp corner and you lost sight of them.

You were thrown backwards against the other side of the truck bed and you had to grip the side to keep from being thrown off the car entirely. The harsh movement made your arm and ankle flare in agony and you yelled.

“Hold on back there! I didn’t get myself in this much goddamn trouble for you ta die now! I better get paid way fucking extra for this shit missy, ya never said anything bout that fuckin’ red headed demon being after ya!”

Even through all your pain and adrenaline you laughed, your death grip on the side of the truck relaxing slightly when Russ finally stopped going quite so fast and you didn’t see anyone following you. You pushed your messy and sweaty hair out of your face. Most of it had come out of its careful bun but you couldn’t care less. All that mattered is you’d done it. You’d broken into one of the more tightly secured monster labs and managed to steal a piece of their highly advanced technology. You couldn’t believe it, you’d actually done it.

Russ gave you a concerned look out of the side view mirror, shaking his head. “Yer not right lass. Am I takin’ ya home?”

You manage to shake your head and wave his concern off, settling into the hard and uncomfortable metal as if it was the best thing you’d sat on all week. “No no, thats too risky. Lets do safe house number two this time.”

He nodded and his reflected gaze flickered down to your chest for a second before he blushed and looked back towards the road. “An’ fix yer shirt fer gods sake. Yer...indecent.”

You look down at yourself and realize hes talking about the busted buttons on our blouse from when Undyne grabbed you. You laughed again and slapped the metal on the drivers side of the truck, unable to hold in your mirth. Of all the things he was worried about right now. “Russ! You perv!” You chastise him teasingly, clearly not serious, but he flushes anyway.

“Ey I’m tryin ta protect yer decency okay?! Can’t a guy look out fer a woman in distress?!”

“Ah yes I’m in _suuuch_ distress because my _blouse_ is _slightly_ agape! Whatever will a dainty, _proper_ lady like me _do_?”

“Oh shut it missy! ‘M just tryin ta help! Yeesh!”

You laugh for an extra few minutes at his grumpy stuttering, leaning against the back of the body of the truck and patting the metal next to your head. “Thanks for not ditching me Russ, you had me worried for a second there.”

You hear him huff and most of his aggravation is gone and his normally gruff voice is unusually soft. “Yeah yeah, don’t mention it. You’ve helped me outta a few close scrapes yerself before. ‘Sides, ain’t gonna bail on a payin customer, I know yer good for it.”

The strangely sentimental words made your eyes water and you patted the metal once more in appreciation. Russ seemed to get the message since he let out a rough chuckle and you could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Ah hush ya filly. ‘S jus’ business.”

You smile and quickly dry your eyes, “Course it is Russ, wouldn’t have it any other way.” With a sigh you finally let the rest of the tension ease out of your body. Looking up at the stars you felt the jagged outline of the strange device under your clothes and grinned easily. With any luck, you’d be much wealthier in a few days.


End file.
